Today, websites and applications harness functionality provided by online services to simplify the development and testing of such websites and applications. In one example, a news website may provide news updates, weather information, stock tickers, movie searches, and a variety of other information and functionality to visitors. However, the news website may comprise merely a portion of the actual code functionality used to provide such information and services to visitors. Instead, the news website may consume online service to perform the functionality. For example, the news website may display weather information retrieved from a weather provider web service. Furthermore, services may be combined with client applications within a mesh environment. In this way, a vast array of websites and applications may consume these services to provide a robust experience to their users.